


NCIS The Next Generation

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: The journey of the NCIS agents with their children. Follow as the children face challenges and their parents support them. Tony and Ziva have Tali and Leo-Anthony. McGee and Delia have broken up, but he shares custody of Johnny and Morgan with her and is now married to Abby. Ellie is a single Mum to daughter Allie.
Relationships: Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Introducing The Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on fanfic.net

Introducing the Children 

Tali – Tony and Ziva’s 16-year-old daughter who is very much like her father as far as personality is concerned, she is very into her movies, an Ohio State Buckeyes supporter and not very academic and she has the features of her Ima. Tali is a Daddy’s girl and has Tony wrapped around her little finger.

Leo Anthony – Tony and Ziva’s 10-year-old son who is very much like his Ima very competitive and right into fighting but also enjoys movies and sports like his father and sister. He has his father’s features including the DiNozzo grin. He is very close to both parents but mainly Ziva. 

Johnny – McGee and Delia’s son. Morgan’s twin. 13.5 years old. Very much like his parents right into computers but like his Uncle Tony is always open to dating. 

Morgan – McGee and Delia’s daughter. Johnny’s twin. 13.5 years old. Total opposite of her parents she is a real girly girl. She is very caring and always looking out for those she cares about.

Allie – Ellie and Torres’s daughter. 10 years old. Is all her Dad’s features but has her Mum’s love for food and personality? Has being struggling since her Dad’s murder.


	2. Morning At The DiNozzo Residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Typical Morning at The DiNozzo Residents.

Ziva and Leo-Anthony are in the kitchen and Ziva has handed Leo-Anthony his breakfast as Tony enters the kitchen.

“Morning”. He greets his wife and son.  
“Morning Abba”. Leo-Anthony replies as Tony walks past and messes with his hair.  
“Morning Hairy Butt would you mind going and telling your daughter to hurry up in the bathroom please and thank you”. Ziva greets and asks her husband.  
“Sure”. Tony says as he heads for the bathroom. 

“Tali it’s Abba”. Tony says knocking on the door.  
“Morning Abba”. Tali says through the door.  
“Sorry to be pain but you know your Ima”. Tony tells his daughter as she opens the door.  
“Yeah I know”. Tali tells him as she comes out ready for school and hugs him.  
“You look lovely”. Tony tells his daughter.  
“Thanks, is there coffee down there yet”. Tali replies and asks her father.  
“Nope I hadn’t got to it and your Ima doesn’t make it properly and we both know it”. Tony tells Tali as they walk into the kitchen.

“Hey I heard that”. Ziva replies to her husband.  
“That was the point”. Tony says shooting a comeback as he hands a cup of coffee to Tali.  
“Morning Ima”. Tali greets her Mum.  
“Morning Motek”. Ziva replies.  
“Morning bro”. Tali says greeting her little brother.  
“Morning sis”. Leo-Anthony replies and Tony sits next to Tali.  
“Right Leo-Anthony go and brush your teeth”. Ziva tells her son so he heads up to do so.  
“Dad are you still cool to take me driving tonight”. Tali asks Tony.  
“Yeah you know what let’s make it an Abba Daughter night we haven’t had one of those in a while”. Tony tells his daughter referring to a tradition they had created ever since they reunited with Ziva and Tali had nightmares that Tony would care about Ziva more than her and then Leo-Anthony came along, and they were needed lots at that time too.  
“Sounds perfect and you’re right we haven’t”. Tali tells her father.  
“Driving, Sushi and Movie”. Tony asks his daughter as Leo-Anthony walked over.  
“Yep we can go to the new action one”. Tali tells her father.  
“Yes, you can but right now the three of you should go”. Ziva tells her husband and children.  
“You are properly right”. Tony tells Ziva looking at his watch and the three headed out the door.


	3. Morning At The McGee Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning when Morgan and Johnny are at McGee and Abby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as fanfic.net stops being a pain in the ass chapters will be updated to there too.

Morgan and Abby are in the kitchen drinking cups of coffee when McGee and Johnny answer. 

“Morning Abs Morgs”. McGee says greeting his wife and daughter.   
“Morning Sis Abs”. Johnny greets the girls with a similar greeting to his fathers.   
“Morning McSeniorFieldAgent and Johnny”. Abby returns the greeting.   
“Hey the only person with entitled rights to call me that is Tony”. McGee informs his wife.   
“Morning Dad and Bro”. Morgan says looking up from her cellphone and Abby hands the boys coffee. 

“Morgan do you remember the rule”. McGee asks his daughter sitting beside her at the table.   
“No cellphones at breakfast I know but it’s Tori”. Morgan informs her father.   
“Oh how are the Palmer’s going in New Orleans”. McGee asks his daughter.   
“She said it’s very different to DC but they are liking it”. Morgan tells her father of the Palmer’s feelings off their move they moved after Jimmy got a transfer to the NOLA office and they thought a change would be good. 

“So what have you guys got at school today”. Abby asks the children.   
“I have gym for the first block, then a study period which I will use for revision for Math I have a test after lunch”. Johnny tells his step-mum.  
“Good luck with the test I’m sure you will smash it”. Abby replies.   
“Thank you I’m going to need it Trig isn’t my strongest area”. Johnny tells them.   
“You will be fine Johnny”. McGee tells his son.   
“They are right you will be”. Morgan tells her twin.   
“Thanks so Morgan what have you got today”. Johnny asks his twin.   
“I have Sewing, Nutrition and English today”. Morgan tells the group.  
“That’s what I call a good day”. Abby replies.   
“Yeah me too”. Morgan replies gulping the last of her coffee. 

“Right we should go”. McGee tells the group as he looks at the time on his watch.   
“Yeah I guess you are right Dad”. Morgan replies with not much enthusiasm she hates school.   
“It will be fine”. McGee tells his daughter rubbing her shoulder.   
“Ok lets go”. Johnny tells them.   
“Morgs,Johnny don’t forget your Mum is getting you tonight”. McGee tells his children reminding them that it is custody change over day.   
“Yeah Dad we know”. They both say at the same time.


	4. Morning at Bishop/Torres Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Typical Morning At The Bishop/Torres Household

“Ok Allie sweetie as much as I would love to lay here with you all day we need to get up you have school and I have work”. Ellie says to her daughter who is laying next to her in bed she’s being wanting her Mum close to her since her Dad’s murder.  
“Do we have too”. Allie says to her Mum as she tickles her.   
“Like I said I would love to lay here all day but yeah we have to get up honey. How about this for a deal you get up right now and I will let you choose ice-cream for tonight’s dinner”. Ellie says to her daughter bribing her in hopes she will get up.   
“Ok fine I’m up and double cookie dough”. Allie informs her Mum as she gets out of bed.   
“Ok I will swing by the store and grab some before coming and getting you from school”. Ellie tells her daughter as they walk arm in arm to the kitchen.

“Ok what can we have for breakfast”. Ellie asks her daughter opening the fridge and pantry.   
“I don’t know there isn’t much here”. Allie tells her Mum.   
“And that is why Uber Eats exist so I don’t have to shop for food apart from icecream”. Ellie informs her daughter.   
“Yeah”. Allie replies.  
“It’s ok honey we will get something on the way to school”. Ellie tells her daughter.  
“Sounds good Maccas and I’m going to get dressed”. Allie asks and informs Ellie.  
“Yep sounds good”. Ellie replies.

“Allie hon you ready”. Ellie yells twenty minutes later.  
“Yeah Mum”. Allie tells mother as she walks down the stairs with her hair pulled back in a bun and a ti-shirt and shorts on.  
“Have you brushed your teeth”. Ellie asks her daughter.  
“Yes”. Allie replies.   
“Ok then let’s go and get something to eat and then I will drop you to school”. Ellie tells her daughter of her plan.   
“Ok and can I have a hot chocolate please Mum”. Allie begs her mother.   
“Yes of course you can”. Ellie says as they exit the house.


	5. Abba/Daughter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Tali's Abba Daughter Night see what the two get up to.

“You ready Tals”.Tony asks his daughter as they are in the car.   
“Yep I have my seatbelt on, I’ve checked my mirrors and am good to go”. Tali informs her Abba.   
“Ok let’s go for Sushi at Sushi Sushi”. Tony tells his daughter.   
“Sounds good the movie starts at 7”. Tali replies.   
“Yeah so we have an hour or so”. Tony tells his daughter as she is driving along.   
“Yep am I doing ok”. Tali asks her father because last time she drove was with her Ima and she got nervous.   
“Yeah princess you are doing fine. So how was school?”. Tony tells and asks his daughter.  
“Thanks, and schools school”. Tali tells his father.   
“In other words, boring”. They both echoed as Tali put the car in park since they had arrived at the sushi place. 

“What are you going to get”. Tony asks his princess.   
“Prawn and Avo I think”. Tali tells her father.   
“Me too”. Tony replies and orders on the ordering device provided for each table.   
“It’s so nice they we are still able to do these nights even though I am older now”. Tali tells her Abba as their sushi arrives.   
“Yeah it really is as I thought when you got to this age you wouldn’t want to spend time with your Abba”. Tony replies.   
“What that is crazy you are my number one supporter and hero of course I want to spend time with you”. Tali tells Tony stretching out and holding his hand.   
“Awww sweetheart”. Tony replies.   
“Right let’s go”. Tali tells her Abba as they get up and leave. 

Three Hours Later  
“The movie was amazing”. Tali tells her Abba coming out of the theatre and getting in to the car.   
“Yeah you’re right it was I’m glad you and I went it’s is certainly not your Ima’s cup of tea”. Tony tells his daughter.  
“Nope far from it”. Tali tells him as she drives along.   
“We really need to schedule more Abba Daughter nights I mean only if you want to that is”. Tony informs his daughter.   
“Like I said earlier Abba I would love that, and you are right we really do we hardly get to spend time together anymore without Ima or Leo-Anthony interrupting”. Tali informs her Abba of what she thinks.  
“This is very true maybe we will have to sneak out to an Ohio game”. Tony tells his daughter as she pulls in to the driveway.   
“How did I do”. Tali asks him getting out of the car.  
“You did really well princess”. Tony tells her.  
“Thanks Ima just scared me last time that is all”. Tali informs him.  
“Ok look the world is still get used to how she drives ,and she scares everyone just don’t let her scare you”. Tony tells his daughter and they both chuckle over Ziva’s antics


End file.
